fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
EBookJapan
eBook Initiative Japan Inc. known for short as eBookJapan, is a website specializing in electronic versions of books to be downloaded to computers or handheld devices. Among its digital collection, it has digitized several works of Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, along with publications related to the Osomatsu-san and Late Night! Genius Bakabon anime projects. Akatsuka Works Currently Available Originally, the eBooks were consistently announced and published on a near-regular monthly basis from 2008 to 2011, with Koredeiinoda announcing which work had been decided next. This regular practice became more sporadic and then ceased for unknown reasons, with many works still remaining missing. Some eBooks display anomalies passed down from previous editions, while others make an effort to include material that had been excluded before. *'Nama-chan '(ナマちゃん)- 2 volumes. "Tokiwa-so Story" included as an extra at the end of volume 2, while pilot chapter "Nama-chan's Sunday" starts off volume 1. Collection is still incomplete, and there is no afterword to list publication dates. *'Fujio Akatsuka 1950s Works Collection' (赤塚不二夫　1950年代作品集)- 1 volume, compiling various short stories from the 1950s: "Where the Sun Sets in the Wilderness"/Obi manga "Mako-chan"/"A Dove Beyond the Storm"/"The Happiness of Yuriko"/Obi manga "Yacchan"/"Mama Bargain Sale!" (a damaged copy is still utilized from the DVD-ROM edition)/"A Sunflower and a Girl"/"Sacchan" (1959)/Obi manga "Bread-Eating Competition"/"Mimi and Iko-chan"/"1 Day Mama"/"Chimi-chan". "Sei-chan" is not present in this edition as it was in the DVD-ROM, likely due to the involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori in the original work. *'Fujio Akatsuka 1960s Works Collection' (赤塚不二夫　1960年代作品集)- 3 volumes, compiling short stories over the 1960s. Some stories from volumes 1 and 3 were previously available in "The 1960s" in the DVD-ROM collection by Shogakukan, while volume 2 was labeled under "One Man among Women/One Woman among Men". Some other volume 3 stories were also sourced from the "We are 8 Pro" book. Below are the breakdowns of each volume. **Volume 1: "Mama Knows the Whole Story After All"/"Nonko-chan"/"Ganbare! Mami-chan"/"Tenpei and Sister"/"Papa and Mami-chan"/"Chabashira"/"I'll Do It This Year!"/"Instant-kun"/"Dama-chan"/"Tamao and the Thief"/"White Kappogi"/"Chankichi-kun". **Volume 2: "Boku Knows Best" (11 of 12 chapters, still out of order)/"Gathered in the Living Room"/"Yo-Yo Kapo-kun"/"The Replacement Housekeeper"/"Keiji and Goemon"/"One Man among Women"/"One Woman among Men". **Volume 3: "Mister Kaguya"/"Kechikechi-ojisan"/"Deka and Chibi"/"Giant Mama" (second chapter)/"Odenkushinosuke" (1968 version)/"Dayon-ojisan"/"The Ojisan Obasan"/"The Monkey's Foolish Guardman"/"What's Going On!?/"Urashima-kun". The second Dayon one-shot is missing, likely due to copyright issues around the Big X reference. Some dates for stories are incorrect. *'Osomatsu-kun '(おそ松くん)- 34 volumes, collecting either the entirety or majority of the big three runs of the manga (Shonen Sunday, Shonen King, Comic BomBom and TV Magazine) plus stories serialized in Boys' Life and two Shogakukan Book chapters. The grade school magazine stories are excluded, along with other extra works. Some dates such as that of "Searching for Iyami-kun's Mother..." are incorrect, as well as the Spy vs. Spy parody erroneously placed and listed as being from August 1965 instead of July 1966. **'Chibita '(チビ太): 2 volumes. Volume 1 reprints the start of Chibita-kun, while volume 2 reprints the rest of the series along with the earlier spinoff $-chan and Chibita. *[[Akko-chan's Got a Secret! |'Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' ]](ひみつのアッコちゃん)- 5 volumes, collecting the original Ribon run and the few new stories from the second Ribon run. *'Kantaro '(カン太郎 )- 1 volume, sourcing the 1963-1965 Shonen Book stories. The Koredeiinoda site claims that 2 volumes were made available, but this may have been in error and in reference to the DVD-ROM collection's amount.http://www.koredeiinoda.net/profile/booklist-digitalbook.html Digital Book List, Koredeiinoda (Japanese) *'Kyuhei and Sister/Yuki's Blue Eyes '(九平とねえちゃん　同時収録　青い目の由紀)- 1 volume compiling both features. *'Fujio Akatsuka Family Collection' (赤塚不二夫　一家シリーズ作品集)-2 volumes. Volume 1 contains "The Mean Family", "The Meddling Family", "The Thriller Family", "The 7 Habit Family", The Disorderly Family", "The Crybaby Family", "The Hard Work Family", and "The Monster Family". Volume 2 contains "The Baseball Family", "The Boxing Family", "The Thief Family", "The Chicken Family", "The Popular Family", "The Irritable Family", "Chibita-kun: The Story of the Warm-up Family", and "The Talent Family". The last two stories are newly-reprinted for the collection, with color pages retained. However, the other "Family"-related stories are sourced from previous reprints and may still be missing panels and frontispieces. *[[The Genius Bakabon|'The Genius Bakabon']] (天才バカボン)- 38 volumes, collecting most runs except the Monthly Shonen Magazine serialization. **'The Genius Bakabon's Old Man '(天才バカボンのおやじ)- 2 volumes. "I'll Strike Back", "Chibita's Momimomi Story", and "The Genius Bakabon's Papa", included in print editions and the DVD-ROM version, are removed from this release. *'Extraordinary Ataro '(もーれつア太郎)- 11 volumes. The first 10 collect the Shonen Sunday run, while the final volume collects the 1990 Comic BomBom and TV Magazine revival. The chapter "Ataro Has Died" is reprinted for the very first time, though some Nyarome appearances are still out of order. **'The Flower of Dekoppachi'- (ア太郎番外　花のデコッ八) 1 volume, collecting the stories along with those of "Gag + Gag". *'Zurucho Has Come / Funny Akatsuka Gags' (やってきたズル長/赤塚ギャグ笑待席)- 1 volume. The first title was previously reprinted as part of the "We are 8 Pro" collection in the Complete Works DVD-ROM set, while following features (Geba Geba Brothers, Oh! Geba Geba, and Dr. Geba Geba) appeared at the end of "I am Violent Tetsu!" volume 2. *'Bukkare*Dan '(ぶッかれ＊ダン)- 3 volumes. *'I'm Violent Tetsu! '(俺はゲバ鉄！)- 2 volumes. *'Mad Dog Trotsky '(狂犬トロッキー)- 1 volume. *'Let's La Gon' (レッツラゴン)- 12 volumes. *'Gag Guerrilla '(ギャグゲリラ)- 16 volumes. *'Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group' (幕末珍犬組)- 1 volume, color pages restored. *'Boy Friday '(少年フライデー)- 2 volumes. "Boy Friday Continues" and "Boy Friday + Noragaki" included as extra content. *'Noragaki '(のらガキ)- 4 volumes. *'Nyan Nyan Nyanda' (ニャンニャンニャンダ)- 2 volumes, final 2 chapters included for the first time in reprinting. *'B.C. Adam' (B.C.アダム)- 1 volume. *'Mom NO.1' (母ちゃんNO.1)- 4 volumes; final volume labeled as "New Mom NO.1" and contains the 1994 remake. *'Waru Waru World '(ワルワルワールド)- 2 volumes, but the final 10 chapters remain missing. *'Kong Father '(コングおやじ)- 3 volumes. Includes 38 previously-unreprinted chapters that were not included in the physical tankobon release in the 1970s (nor the Complete Works DVD-ROM set). *'Naughty Angel' (わんぱく天使)- 1 volume. *'Tsumannaiko-chan' (つまんない子ちゃん)- 1 volume. *'Gags with Fujio '(不二夫のギャグありき)- 2 volumes. *'Monster Ball Man' (怪球マン)- 1 volume. *'Tuttle-kun' (タトル君)- 1 volume. *'Wonderful Fool' (おバカさん)- 1 volume. *'Animal Wars' (アニマル大戦)- 2 volumes. *'Gontaro Niguruma' (荷車権太郎)- 1 volume. *'The Mean Old Man' (いじわる爺さん)- 1 volume. *'Ojisan is a Persuman' (おじさんはパースーマン)- 2 volumes *'Run Away, Run Away' (逃げろや逃げろ)- 1 volume. *'Chibidon' (チビドン)- 1 volume. *'Romeo and Julie' (ロメオとジュリー)- 1 volume. *'The Flower of Kikuchiyo '(花の菊千代)- 1 volume. *'Yotsuya "H"' (四谷「Ｈ」)- 1 volume. *'Piyo the 13th' (ピヨ13世)- 1 volume. *'21st Century Gag '(ギャグ21世紀)- 1 volume, the source is the same as the DVD-ROM edition. *'Basho Matsuo' (松尾馬蕉)- 1 volume. *'TOKIO and Kakeru '(TOKIOとカケル)- 1 volume. *'Reading Dai-sensei '(''大先生)- 3 volumes. *'Yarasete-ojisan' (ヤラセテおじさん)- 1 volume. *'Greatest in Japan, Putaro's Family' (大日本プータロー一家)- 1 volume. *'MR. Masashi (ＭＲ．マサシ)- 1 volume. *The Cat House Owner' (ネコの大家さん)- 1 volume. *'Hennako-chan' (Weekly Josei version) (へんな子ちゃん　週刊女性版)- 3 volumes. Release Order October 24, 2008- ''The Genius Bakabon eBook set. The set was later withdrawn and re-released in 2018 to tie into Late Night! Genius Bakabon's airing, though none of the contents changed. November 28, 2008- Extraordinary Ataro eBook set. December 26, 2008- Waru Waru World January 30, 2009- Nama-chan February 20, 2009- The Genius Bakabon's Old Man March 19, 2009- Boy Friday and Noragaki April 24, 2009- Nyan Nyan Nyanda, The Flower of Kikuchiyo, ''and ''The Cat House Owner May 29, 2009- The Flower of Dekoppachi June 26, 2009- Animal Wars and Wonderful Fool July 31, 2009- Osomatsu-kun and Kantaro August 28, 2009- Chibita September 25, 2009- Kong Father October 30, 2009- Monster Ball Man November 27, 2009- Gags with Fujio January 5, 2010- Mom NO.1 and New Mom NO.1 volume February 2, 2010- Greatest in Japan, Putaro's Family and MR. Masashi March 12, 2010- Hennako-chan (Weekly Josei ver.) April 16, 2010- Reading Dai-sensei May 18, 2010- Tuttle-kun and Chibidon June 22, 2010- Romeo and Julie and Tsumannaiko-chan June 25, 2010- Gontaro Niguruma July 30, 2010- Gag Guerrilla August 27, 2010- Piyo the 13th September 28, 2010- TOKIO and Kakeru October 26, 2010- Run Away, Run Away November 30, 2010- B.C. Adam December 28, 2010- Bukkare*Dan and I am Violent Tetsu! January 28, 2011- 21st Century Gag February 25, 2011- Basho Matsuo March 25, 2011- Yarasete-ojisan April 26, 2011- Ojisan is a Persuman May 27, 2011- Yotsuya H June 24, 2011- The Mean Old Man July 26, 2011- Let's La Gon August 26, 2011- Naughty Angel September 27, 2011- Mad Dog Trotsky December 30, 2011- 1950s Works Collection February 28, 2012- Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group April 27, 2012- 1960s Works Collection vol.1 June 29, 2012- 1960s Works Collection vol.2 October 26, 2012- Kyuhei and Sister/Yuki's Blue Eyes December 25, 2012- Zurucho Has Come/Funny Akatsuka Gags June 25, 2013- Fujio Akatsuka Family Collection May 30, 2014- 1960s Works Collection vol.3 Other Fujio Pro Works Available *'Guts Cat Nyarome!' (GCニャロメ！)- 1 volume, by Katta Yoshi (Takayoshi Minematsu). Released October 25, 2011, in the midst of the Akatsuka eBook release schedule. *'Fujio Akatsuka Dream Times' (赤塚不二夫劇場 ドリームタイムズ)- 1 volume, by Kimi Izumihara. *'Boy Bakabon' (少年バカボン)- 1 volume, by Katta Yoshi (Takayoshi Minematsu). Other Derivative Works Available Osomatsu-san *'Osomatsu-san' (おそ松さん)- Story and art by Masako Shitara. A tie-in manga to the anime series, though with its own plot and way of handling the characters. 8 volumes are available. *'TV Anime Osomatsu-san Anime Comics'- Six volumes, re-arranging the scenes of anime episodes from season 1 into panel format with speech balloons and sound effects. *'Osomatsu-san Light Novel Series' (小説おそ松さん)- "Beforematsu", "Aftermatsu", "Verticalmatsu", and "Horizontalmatsu" available. Written by Sora Ishihara. *'Osomatsu-san Extra Edition' (みらい文庫版　おそ松さん　～番外編～)- An additional two light novels. *'Osomatsu-san Official Anthology Comic' (Kadokawa) (おそ松さん公式アンソロジーコミック )- 3 volumes of compiled Pixiv fanartists' works, selected by the Production Committee. The volumes include Scum (ゲス), Girl (メス), Scummy Gestures, and F6. *'Osomatsu-san Official Anthology Comic' (Square Enix)- A compilation of doujinshi in 2 volumes. *'Osomatsu-san Official Anthology Comic' (Kadokawa)- 2 volumes, Beauty and Festival. Other volumes are sold under separate listings; Drinking, Skit Corner, and Kemono. *'Osomatsu-san Official Anthology Comic: All 12 Months' (まるっと12ヶ月おそ松さん 公式アンソロジー) (Frontier Works): A doujinshi collection based on holidays. *'Osomatsu-san at Night' (Frontier Works)- Another anthology of doujinshi, revolving around the sextuplets, money, and nightlife styles. *'VS. Kochikame' (VS.こち亀 こちら葛飾区亀有公園前派出所ノ)- A light novel featuring crossovers with the manga Kochikame, including a chapter with Osomatsu-san. Late Night! Genius Bakabon * Late Night! Genius Bakabon: A manga tie-in to the anime. 2 volumes are available and this release has finished. Other Akatsuka-related Books *'120% Fujio Akatsuka' (赤塚不二夫120％)- Essays and anecdotes by Akatsuka. *'Fujio Akatsuka's Co-Hosts' (赤塚不二夫のおコトバ)- Memoirs by other people that knew Akatsuka through his life. *'The Secret of Gags and Manga'!- Reprints of essays by Akatsuka and the 1980s "Radical Gag Session" memoir. *'This is How Things Should Be...Farewell'- Reprints of the final essays written by Akatsuka during his life, in the year 2001. *'Fujio Akatsuka WORLD Memorial Edition: God of Gags' (赤塚不二夫ＷＯＲＬＤ 緊急追悼版 ギャグの神)- A magazine containing interviews and articles about Akatsuka, as well as selected chapters of various manga. References External Links *eBookJapan Akatsuka page (Japanese) Category:Websites